Como que eu escrevo isso!
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Você nunca se perguntou como se escrevem EXATAMENTE o nome dos personagens de YGO? Yugi? Yuugi? Jounouchi?Jyounouchi?Jonouchi?Jounochi?Eu me perguntei.Eis aqui o resultado:uma fic de MUITO besteirol e loucura!


_A/N:_Essa é uma piadinha pra uma pergunta que eu me faço até hoje! O.o

**_____________________________________________**

_Como que eu escrevo isso?!?!_

Naquele dia Yugi e cia resolvem ir num lanche ao ar livre. Não me pergunte porque. Eu não sei porque. Eles estavam no parque todos muito alegres.

Yugi- Que dia feliz! *pausa*

Anzu- Concordo. Amigos reunidos! Paz! Amor! Ai como eu amo o amor! ^___^

Jounouchi- Que exagero, Masaki. u_u;

Anzu- Exagero é aquilo lá! *aponta para Honda*

Honda- Wheeee!!! Ehhhh!!! Vivaaaaaa!!!! Parqueee!!! *correndo de um lado pro outro*

Jounouchi- Acho que você está certa. *Honda caí no lago e se afoga*

Anzu e Jou- ^_^;

Yugi- ×_× *desmaia*

Todos estavam lanchando felizes, até que uma personagem estranha aparece no parque. Ela está de calça jeans e camiseta amarela GAP e um _shox _(Nike) amarelo com prata. E o cabelo está preso em duas maria-chiquinhas altas. Seu cabelo é comprido, por isso fica umas "maria-chiconas".

Patricinha- Ei vocês aí!!! *aponta para Yugi e cia*

Jou- O tipo da guria...

Patricinha- Cala boca Jo--Jo... ai droga!! É sobre isso que eu vim falar aqui!!!

Jou- O que? Você não sabe o meu nome?

Patricinha- Não!! Eu não sei como escreve esse treco!!!

Jou- Assim: *escreve em japonês na terra*

Patricinha- Em letras ocidentais sua PORTA! ¬¬* *vira derrepente pro Yugi* Ele é burrinho, né? Mas é muito kawaii! -^^- Mas você é mais! *aperta as bochechas de Yugi* Né... Yuugi... Yugi... Yugy... Yugii... grrr... É disso que eu vim falar!

Anzu- Quem é você afinal?!

Yuka- Yuka II! Lendo direito fica Yuka Segunda! Não é bontinho?! Eu acho. Melhor que Yuka Primeira! Me inspirei na Pyo' de Di Gi Charat! Ela é muito kawaii! Mas o Yugi é mais! Ou será Yuugi? Bom, mas ele é kawaii!! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH 

Todos: O___O;;;;;

Yuka- Então é isso aí. Bom, deixa eu explicar porque eu estou aqui: ninguém consegue escrever o nome de vocês.

Anzu- O meu é fácil!

Yuka- Porque você é uma idiota! (A/N: Eu não digo isso de verdade... só achei que combinava com a situação. hehehe)

Anzu- : \ Vai morrer!!!

Yuka- Como eu ia dizendo... er... não. Era só aquilo mesmo.

Jounouchi- Eu não entendi o que a gente tem haver com isso!

Yuka- *pro Yugi* Ele não é um gracinha quando fala idiotices?

Honda- *revive* É sim! MUITO FOFYSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

Todos- O_O;;;

Yugi- Sabe, pra ser bem sincero eu não sei como é o meu nome certo. E tem mais um que é um problema pra escrever! *cata o Malik/Marik não sei de onde* Esse bicho aqui.

Malik/Marik- Tinha que me envolver nessa coisa. -_-

Yuka- Pois é...

Anzu- A gente diz MaRRRRik!

Yuka- Mas todo mundo sabe que Japonês não consegue falar L! Então deve ser Malik!

Jou- Na tradução devem ter posto Malik mesmo.

Yuka- Você CONFIA na tradução americana?! TE CHAMARAM DE JOEY!!! Daí toda vez eu lembro do Joey de _Friends_... -_-;

Jou- Quem?

Yuka- Esquece...

Yugi- Mas o problema não é tanto o Malik! *joga o Malik em um canto qualquer*

Malik- Isso!! Usa e abusa do Malik e depois joga fora! Hunf! -_-; Bom, eu já tô acostumado com isso nas fanfics de Yaoi quando fazem uns Malik+Yami Malik ou até Malik+Bakura... MAS AQUI?!?!?!? Que pouca vergonha.

Honda- Para de falar de Yaoi que daqui a pouco EU abuso de vc!

Malik- Sai fora cabelo de espeto! ¬¬ *chega perto do ouvido do Honda* É $100,00, pague adiantado.

Honda- Hmm... fechado! A gente se vê depois da fanfic na minha casa! *paga Malik*

Yuka- Malik-kuuuunnn!!! T_T *chorando*

Malik- *chega perto do ouvido da Yuka* Até parece que eu vou lá! Faturei uma grana sem fazer nada.

Anzu- Isso que dá ter um monte de tatoo sexy! -^^-

Todos- AAAAAAAAnzu!!!!! O___O;;;;

Yuka- Mas é verdade, gente! -^^-

Todos- Yuuk--- espera, isso já é comum vindo da Yuka. : )

Yuka- _ Nyuuuu!!!!

Yugi- Mas se a gente pudesse voltar ao assunto... como é o meu nome? Yugi ou Yuugi?!

Jou- E o meu? Jounouchi? Jounochi? Jyounochi? Jyonochi? Ou alguma mistura desses?

Honda- Meu nome é marca de carro! -^^-

Malik- Tá,tá! Que felicidade! *dá um soco no Honda*

Anzu- E o meu é Anzu ou Anzo? MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! *aponta pra Yuka ameaçadoramente* Eu conseguiiii uma variação!!!! hohohohoho! *risadinha estilo Tomoyo Daidouji*

Yuka- Tá bom né... fazer o que?! ¬¬;

Todos- BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

*Três Horas Depois*

Yuka- Não. O Bakura tem o cabelo mais bonito depois do Yugi!

Malik- Ah... mas as minhas trancinhas não são meigas?

Yuka- São... *olha pras trancinhas... elas olham pra mim...* Tá! Então fica:

1- Yugi/Yuugi  
2- Malik/Marik  
3- Bakura Ryou  
4- Seto Kaiba  
5- Jounouchi/Qualquer uma de suas variações  
~~~  
10.000.000- Anzu (Eita cabelo de espeto! Tá pior que o Honda! hehehe Mas ela é legal.)

Yuka e Malik- Ehhh!! *dançando felizes*

Yugi- Deixando o besteirol de lado... então? Qual é o nosso nome?

Yuka- Seilá! XP *abraça o Yugi* Fofinho!

Yugi- -^^- *vira Yami*

Yami- E eu? T_T

Yuka- IDEM!!!! *abraça o Yami*

Yami- Ehhh!!! -^^- *volta a ser Yugi*

Agora para finalizar a nossa historinha, o epílogo feliz!

+ Jounouchi convidou Honda pra nadar no lago e afogou ele, para o bem da humanidade.

+ Malik saiu correndo procurando o Bakura pra ver se tinha uma fic de Yaoi pra eles,e com isso provou que é...

UM PERVERTIDO!!! (Achou que eu ia dizer gay, né? XP Nem sonhando)

+ Anzu ficou sonhando com a paz mundial. Yuka sugeriu que ela entrasse num concurso de beleza, porque com essa _coisa_ pela paz mundial ela ia cativar os juízes, mesmo com o corpo gordinho de japonesa (nem todas, né? mas digamos que ela sim!)

+ Yugi e Yami fugiram com Yuka para a França e se casaram lá, vivendo feliz para sempre comendo crepe e jogando Duel Monsters.

Como você pode ver não cheguei a qualque conclusão no fim dessa "fic" (se é que isso pode ser chamado de "fic"). Então eu queria a sua opinião! Deixe um review aí com a sua opinião. Ou então me procure no ICQ! (Está nas minhas infos)

Bye Bye!

_07/03/2003_


End file.
